<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ADNS】葬礼上的男人 by Aredhel_M</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834168">【ADNS】葬礼上的男人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M'>Aredhel_M</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ADNS】葬礼上的男人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">讣闻传来的那天下午我本来打算一个人度过，整理房间，或者给后院除草。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">由于疏于打理，芒草和燕麦长得比人还高。直到邻居家的狗跑进我的院子，被满地霍克拉普缠住脱不了身的时候，我才意识到这份两班倒的工作就要毁了我的生活。虽然我做的不错，我还是辞掉了海鲜市场的工作。唯一的遗憾是它薪水不错。与此同时，这份工作带来的后遗症是我身上洗不掉的海产品腥味，但好人邦蒂给我从翻倒巷弄来了一瓶强力去污剂，我在浴缸里泡了三个晚上，终于不再闻起来像条死鱼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">正当我冥思苦想，整理自己开始新职业的思绪时，门铃响了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">被打断的烦躁首先涌了上来。我独居已久，不常与人来往，很难想象有谁会在这个时候上门拜访。我调大花洒水流，假装没听见门铃的声响。但那人不屈不挠地摁着门铃，令它发出抱怨般的长长呻吟。我终于气冲冲弄干了自己，跑去开门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">来的人是我父亲。我勉强表示欢迎，但他并没有花力气与我寒暄。他的态度是严肃而凝重的，递给我一份黑丝带装饰的信笺。那是一则讣告，纽特·斯卡曼德因参与对格林德沃的围猎而牺牲。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">我们在门口对立良久，谁也没有说一句话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">“你也算他的半个朋友。”我父亲说道，“我给你订了一套礼服。”说完他就走了，留我在门口吹了半个钟头的冷风，慢慢回味过来他的话。我的朋友纽特·斯卡曼德先生真的死了。择日我就要出席他的葬礼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">若不是我父亲当时实在分身乏术，也许一开始他就不想让我们认识。当然，主要是怕我给霍兰德这个姓氏丢脸，毕竟，霍兰德家族两百年来没有出过一个哑炮，我是爱德华·霍兰德永远的耻辱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">我父亲爱德华·霍兰德出身于旧贵族家庭。和所有家道衰落的贵族一样，他维持着一种高人一等的可笑尊严。可即便早年落魄，在他接手家业后，生意蒸蒸日上，霍兰德的声望竟奇迹般恢复了往日的荣耀。人们提起霍兰德，除了年轻族长的商业天才，最津津乐道的还是老头子不幸的婚姻，自从他爱上了那个生了我父亲的疯女人，并在她自杀后，就再也没有续弦。直到我父亲新婚，他将儿媳错认成自己的妻子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">不管传言如何，血魔法证明我确实是我父亲的儿子。但那好像更糟。总之在我童年时代，除了能亲近脾气暴躁的龙类，和他们玩耍之外，我的身上没有显露出任何魔法的征兆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">我们家族世代养龙。出于一种古老而高贵的荣誉感，我父亲在一战期间魔法部征用龙族做战争武器的时候，贡献出了好几头成年的乌克兰铁腹龙。他们之中许多，包括在我小时候同我玩耍的科威特、利琪雅，都战死了，活下来的也身受重伤。然而，我父亲强烈的爱国情怀非但没得到妥善对待，反而在战后清算时被宣布养龙违法，并下令处决英国境内残存的龙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">要知道，龙才是我父亲真正的儿子。他四处奔走，却发现没有人愿意帮他，除了一个年纪轻轻、不善言辞的神奇动物司职员。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">纽特·斯卡曼德为保护龙的利益所作出的努力令我父亲十分感动。纽特的兄长，战争英雄兼首席傲罗忒休斯·斯卡曼德先生，极力反对弟弟卷入这场实质上的魔法部权力斗争，但小斯卡曼德先生认为魔法部的倒戈相向和叛徒没什么区别。他把龙带回他们的出生地，在1926年《神奇动物在哪里》出版后，还请我父亲指正关于龙的那一章节是否有纰漏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">第一次见到纽特，是我替父亲送去感谢的礼物：一柄由龙角打磨的匕首，以此感谢他的大力帮助。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他提前收到了我父亲拜访的名帖，但他不认识我，表现得有些局促。纽特站在门口，愣了好一会儿才想起来要请我进去坐坐。越过他的肩膀，我看见客厅里圆形木桌上铺着白蕾丝的桌布，烛火安静地燃烧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">茶还是咖啡？他问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">咖啡，谢谢您。我说。纽特进入厨房，碰翻了什么，发出一阵乒铃乓啷的热闹响声。不知道是不是他的公寓里另有别人，他低声说着话，很快我知道那是只捣乱的嗅嗅。安静了好一会儿，炉子上的茶壶开始沸腾，咕噜咕噜散发出咖啡的香气，飞蛾在门廊的挂灯前流连。有些跳脱，但事物都在他们自己的轨道上运作着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">我打量着屋内的陈设。家具精致古朴，松木地板覆盖地毯，壁炉两侧饰有圆形大理石浮雕，上个世纪的样式，像是长辈的馈赠。而壁炉上方架着收纳的隔板，挂着些实验器皿，玻璃试管、广口瓶，里面还装着五颜六色的液体，那些才是真正属于纽特的东西，和他本人一样在这个环境里格格不入。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">斯卡曼德先生端着两杯咖啡走了出来。他身上有动物皮毛和干草的气味，微微驼背，衣服考究，可非但没有那些贵族盛气凌人的意味，反倒被他穿得有些拘谨，好像那昂贵的衬衫和呢料令他束手束脚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他客气的寒暄了几句，样子有些生硬，仿佛刚从热带雨林里回来、文明世界的规则仍令他不知所措。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">我对他的一切都很感兴趣，在我们交谈的时候，一只竹节样的小生物扒着他的手指。我开始问他问题，这让他明显松了一口气，乐滋滋地介绍起他的朋友皮克特。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">在那之后，我常去拜访纽特。我很喜欢他，他不像我之前遇到的那些趾高气昂的巫师对我百般嘲讽，相反，他说话时很尊重我的意见，虽然他不习惯看别人的眼睛，但他倾听的神情十分认真。我被那种孩子气的认真劲打动了。他似乎做什么都是这样，让我心中充满了自豪感。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">我和纽特日益熟悉，游手好闲的日子总喜欢到他的公寓里喝杯茶，有时碰到他的助手邦蒂。好心肠的邦蒂给我介绍了一份在海鲜市场当帮佣的工作。我说不上喜欢或者讨厌，这份工作只需要我出力，不需要我动脑，没人对我不会用魔法指手画脚。自那之后我安定下来，过上朝九晚五，晚上可能加班的生活，时不时给纽特上门送货。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">有意思的是，作为一个成功的，且极富传奇色彩的神奇动物学家，他的名声传得很远，可访客却很少。除了我、邦蒂、面包房的雅各布和他的哥哥，几乎没有别的人出现在这间公寓。虽然他一年中的大多数时候并不在伦敦久住，但从世界各地飞来的信件几乎能淹没公寓门口的小小信箱，可见他的仰慕者甚多，却都没什么机会亲自上门拜访。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">只不过有一次，我给纽特送来新鲜的牡蛎和花蛤，正准备去一街之隔的面包房买可颂时，看见一位红发男人突兀地出现在公寓门口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他出现的无声无息，幻影移形也不需要魔杖。在他降落在那间小小的、温馨的公寓门口时，一阵浓雾在整条街道上弥漫开来，蔓延到城市的各个角落，三米开外的东西形影模糊。说来奇怪，我透过毛玻璃的边角，清楚地注意到纽特的眼神一下子亮了起来，好像孩童被许诺的礼物得到兑现。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">我看见纽特从门里边利索地钻了出来。那男人下意识展开手臂搂了一下，可能怕纽特摔倒，所幸他没有。他很自然地替纽特戴正了歪斜的毛线帽，纽特挽住他的手臂，朝浓雾深处走去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">我和魔法世界实在脱节，但凡了解一下事实新闻，就会知道那个男人正是魔法界大名鼎鼎的阿不思·邓布利多教授。可假如我事先就知道，也许会更为惊讶，因为他们相处时那种熟稔的亲密感始终在我脑海中挥之不去，几度叫我怀疑两人是否是秘密情人。邓布利多不是纽特曾经在霍格沃茨的老师吗？还是我对英国人的友谊知之甚少？总之，这不经意的一瞥勾起了我的好奇心。但窥探私事毕竟不体面，我也不好乱猜，只好抹去记忆中的这一幕，当做什么也没有发生。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">纽特·斯卡曼德的葬礼就在两周之后。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他的讣告铺天盖地占据了预言家日报的头版头条，各家媒体纷纷撰文怀念这位勇敢传奇的神奇动物学家，包括他正面对抗格林德沃的英勇事迹，为他本就不平凡的一生增添了不可磨灭的荣光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">关于纽特·斯卡曼德的故事，我了解的并不比任何人更多。我认识他的时候他还是个魔法部的小职员，刚接受默默然公司新书企划准备去世界各地探查野生动物。这些年他经历的冒险数量之多，精彩异常，假如他愿意，本可以写成一系列动人心弦的旅行游记。但他不愿这样换取稿费，兴趣始终专注于学术，因此人们只能从那些他打过交道的危险动物身上发掘一些隐秘的见闻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">听说斯卡曼德从小就对神奇生物有着浓厚的兴趣，也许因为已故的斯卡曼德夫人，他的母亲，曾是一名鹰头马身有翼兽饲养员。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他十六岁的时候从魔法学校被开除，也正是与某种危险的生物有关。而在所有教师都不发一言的情况下，唯独阿不思·邓布利多挺身而出为自己的学生辩护，坚信他是无辜的，并为他争取回魔杖的使用权。这其中是否带有某种私心，大家心里自有考量。至于邓布利多为什么这么喜欢纽特，甚至在他从霍格沃茨肄业后还保持着频繁的书信往来、受邀出席了当年《神奇动物在哪里》一书的发布会，谁也没有确切的答案。毕竟，他们看上去就是两个截然不同世界里的人物。在很多人看来，他们的友谊本身就神秘莫测、不可捉摸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">不出意料，我在葬礼上再一次看见了这个男人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他一身沉黑礼服，披了件星辰暗纹的绉绸斗篷，肃穆、郑重，却又十分华美，好像一生只穿这么一次。别人的手上都捧着施了永生咒的白花，唯独邓布利多献上的是新鲜芬芳的玫瑰。他本不是张扬的人，只是他手中的那束花含着露水，芳香异常，开得格外肆意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">不知为何，我的视线一直无法从他身上挪开。也许我想印证一些猜想，这样一个人，他究竟是否会为纽特的死而哀伤？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">若是按照纽特的意思，葬礼必定从简。只要一首圣诗，一支白花，用不着任何夸张、故作深沉的悼念仪式惊动他羞涩的魂灵。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">但葬礼当天来了很多人，朋友、同事，读者，或者只是为他抵抗格林德沃做出的牺牲而打动的路人。人们纷纷走向死者的兄长，说一些体己，安慰的话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">忒休斯仪表如常，几乎看不出悲伤。邓布利多走到棺椁边，把花放在脚下，细细打量着大理石棺木上双手合十而眠的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">那是一个精巧的魔法，栩栩如生。在格林德沃厉火的灼烧下，他连完好的遗体也没能留下，棺盖里放着的仅是一件他常穿的宝蓝色大衣。在施咒人的记忆里，纽特·斯卡曼德还是十九、二十岁的模样。赤褐色的卷发，青涩却炽热，脸上的雀斑会因为长时间与人对视而羞赧泛红。他仰卧着，仿佛只是睡着了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">邓布利多注视着那个十九岁的纽特，神情很平静。忒休斯分开人群，和邓布利多站在一起。他们互相对视，这时，忒休斯张了张嘴，似乎要说些什么。但他垂下眼，意味不明地叹了口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">邓布利多说，我很抱歉，忒休斯。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">忒休斯摇摇头，别说了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">过了片刻，他哑着嗓子对邓布利多道，你知道如果再给他一次机会，他还会这么做。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">邓布利多点头。他说，我知道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">雨开始下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">在前来悼念的人群当中，人们的目光被一位美国女子吸引。蒂娜·戈德斯坦站在栗子树下的阴影里，极力想避开记者和人们好奇的视线，有些似曾相识的局促不安。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">纽特和蒂娜曾于二十年代末订婚，后又不知为何取消了婚约。其中缘由直到现在仍众说纷纭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">纽特·斯卡曼德著作颇丰，写了很多关于奇兽的书，除了有几次澄清大众对他的误解，对于他本人的私人生活甚少提及。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">关于他的传言有很多，人们对这位神秘的动物学家私人生活的兴趣甚至一度高过他的研究著作。在他的哥哥忒休斯·斯卡曼德与莱斯特兰奇家的莉塔订婚时，《每周巫师》、《花花公子》曾错误地将报道写成是纽特和莉塔缔结婚约，后来又勘误订正；出乎意料的是，人们发现虽然纽特和莉塔的婚约是报社闹的一个大乌龙，但他们俩确实是学生时代彼此最要好的朋友。暗示着三角恋的恶魔卡牌堂而皇之地附在报道的插图中，有不怕死的记者堵在魔法部门口想要采忒休斯，结果被首席傲罗魔杖一杵，摔倒在地上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">在忒休斯眼里，纽特为什么和蒂娜解除婚约，这件事是个禁忌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">也许对纽特·斯卡曼德这样一个自由的灵魂来说，任何形式上的束缚都是对他的损耗。他的世界如此广阔，他生来便被赋予更高的使命，打破陈规、消除偏见，为所有的人能生活在一个更善良美好的世界献出自己的一生。他信仰深厚，坚忍不拔，死亡只是他无尽旅途中短暂的停歇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">邓布利多做了简短的致辞，称他是这个世界、这个时代前所未见的高贵灵魂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">人们取出自己的魔杖，杖尖亮起白光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">过了好一会儿，末尾的人群开始骚动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">蒂娜的妹妹，已经加入圣徒组织的奎妮·戈德斯坦也出现在葬礼上。但她只是为纽特献上了一束花，随后一声不吭地离开，即便如此，也有不少的人注意到了她。蒂娜的视线一直追随着她许久不见的胞妹，直到她消失在自己的视线里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">关于这名女子，我在雅各布的记忆里看见过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">那时他已忘了魔法世界的回忆，独独守着心中的执念，即便并不知道那对他来说意味着什么。他在伦敦开了家面包店和纽特比邻而居，总把最好的牛角面包留给他。他似乎记得自己是在等什么人，但始终没等到，最后这个人究竟是谁都忘记了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他和纽特是朋友，偶尔纽特会去他的面包店喝杯咖啡，圣诞节的时候我们会在纽特的公寓里吃晚餐。我常去光顾他的面包房。有一两次我看见一个粉衣女子，有些呆愣地站在面包货架前出神。我想他们可能认识，因为那女子显然是名女巫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">但雅各布，这个热情好客、亲切无比的男人却竟然不敢上前和她说话。我对他们之间的关系很是好奇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">也许是梅林垂怜，我的魔法天赋在某一天突然觉醒了。我感到一股力量在我身体里游走，令我觉得自己无所不能。我做了个大胆的实验，我想看看雅各布被抹去的记忆究竟是什么模样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">在雅各布的允许下，我看到了二十年代末的纽约，街头的冒险和纽特抓住格林德沃的惊心动魄的历程，以及美国女子奎妮和她绝望的爱。正当我为那段无法守候的爱情惋惜哀叹的时候，我突然闯入一段十分模糊、极不稳定的记忆，像是被刻意抹去。一个十分高强的魔法掩盖了它。施咒人技艺不仅精妙，法力还很高超，我只能模糊地窥见一点片段，隔着朦胧的门帘，室内在下雨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">蒙蒙雨雾里传来时断时续的哀泣，雨下得越来越大，连最后一点声音都吞没了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">天地间只剩茫茫一场大雨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">葬礼过后，欧洲的局势日益险峻。每天都有更多的人牺牲。忒休斯·斯卡曼德不久后也追随了纽特的步伐，为了保护执行司的同事而英勇殉职。他一直战斗到生命的最后一刻，即便在我看来，他本可以凭借高超的战斗技巧和求生意志避免这次灾难。忒休斯的死几乎是蓄谋已久。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">作为纽特亲近的朋友，忒休斯特意指名由我接收纽特的私人物品，包括通信、日记和其他，焚烧或出版，一切任我决定。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">正是通过这些信件和日记，我才后知后觉地发现，纽特的天南地北的冒险生活看似无牵无挂，时隔很久都没有给家里写一封信，但唯独对一个人絮絮叨叨，讲了许多话，写了许多从未寄出的信件。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他的箱子里保存了许多和导师的往来通信，信里并没有什么见不得人的内容，话题常常是纽特最近的冒险，他对事物的看法和疑问。邓布利多时而郑重严肃，时而诙谐幽默，能看出他们交情深厚，很能懂得、体谅彼此。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">但在他没有寄出去的信件里，纽特这样写道：“我想念你，非常想。当我乘坐火车，车窗外掠过牧场和丘陵时我总想起学校里发生的一切。我在马恩岛上待了一周，傍晚坐在沙滩上，潮汐一浪一浪朝我涌来。海水蓝的出奇。在迷雾背后，我能看见海峡对面苏格兰的山脉。它绵延无边的形状像极了黑湖背后的远山，但我没有理由去看你。对于一个时常拜访导师的学生来说，次数也实在过于频繁了一些。事实上，即使我去了，也并没有什么要说的话。就像还在赫奇帕奇的时候，我们单独在一起。我当然可以讲讲我最近的经历和旅途见闻，但那无关紧要，对我又有什么真正的意义呢？我甚至能想象你会如何回答我。你在我心里是这样栩栩如生。以至于只是稍作想象，我就心痛不已。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">这个“你”，这个没有名字但呼之欲出的“你”，几乎让我肯定了我的猜测。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">至于他和蒂娜订婚又取消婚约的这件事，文字记载并不多，只在当天晚上的日记里随口提了一句。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">“我和蒂娜订婚的典礼上并没有看见邓布利多。他是在晚会结束的时候才到场，随之带来了礼物。他说了些祝福的话，并对迟到致以歉意。阿不福思的酒馆遇上了点麻烦，他请了人去摆平。我表示理解，并感谢他的到来。这之后他就离开了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">后几页纸张上尽是些乱涂乱画，金色的墨水难以辨认字迹，依稀能读出是同一句话，反复写了几百几千遍——“我做不到。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">纽特对邓布利多隐秘的仰慕似乎被忒休斯察觉。早年，忒休斯给莉塔写信时曾担忧道：“我不想让他毁了我弟弟。我能看出来，他隐藏的很好，他心都要碎了。他——邓布利多，简直是一个高明的猎手，用爱驯服了纽特这头莽撞危险的野兽。这样做是对的吗？他在他手中像一块石膏。在那个人的引导下，他笨拙、盲目的塑造自己，如同才开始学习独立的雏鸟，翅膀拴上锁链，仍旧年复一年的企图飞行……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">于是我又想起葬礼那天忒休斯的欲言又止。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">我猜想，在他的认知里，即便他对邓布利多的才华和德行都敬佩有加，心里一定也曾责怪过邓布利多，令自己的弟弟卷入一系列危险的事情，以至于最后为此付出生命的代价。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">但究竟是邓布利多引诱了他，还是说纽特·斯卡曼德所进入的世界本来就是他渴求已久的？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">在没了课的周三的下午，所有孩子都往魁地奇球场上跑，或躲进图书馆古老书页的庇护下，只有他，天不怕地不怕往禁林深处去，往浓雾之中隐藏的秘密和危险里去。那是一个他能充分沉入并参与其中的世界，解开一个秘密，又隐藏更多。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他得到过一些帮助，并不多，有时他以一种怅然的口吻回忆起他和莉塔的学生时代，隔着回忆的雾霭我似乎能触摸到雨帘中的图书馆，昏暗的地下公共休息室，下雪的禁林以及那些他以为自己久已忘怀的事物。那时，他以为邓布利多爱上他，这让他十五岁的生命变得漫长。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">那是属于少年的生命。他选择去爱邓布利多，耐心而恒久，因为几乎不可能实现而需要比旁人多得多的勇气，哪怕这意味着他得不到安全的、被承诺的爱。而那种爱，他也并不想要。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">受尽折磨恒久是欲望的一部分。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">1945年，我在公证处上班，接到我入职后的第一份委托，是一张前往纽蒙迦德的火车票。我找到座位，发现这节车厢十分空旷，只有一位红发先生面朝窗外，手边一杯冒着热气的茶。他看见我，邀请我坐下，我有预感，那将是一个很长的故事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他们在学校里就认识了。邓布利多教三年级的纽特。他逃课，不交作业，在大多数老师的眼里是剑走偏锋、无药可救的象征；但邓布利多发现他聪慧，尖锐，观点十分有颠覆性，因此期末的论文给了他高分。所有老师里面只有邓布利多写给斯卡曼德父母的信是表扬的。很多人都期待邓布利多能把纽特带回正轨，就连忒休斯也盼望着他那顽固的弟弟能改过自新，在邓布利多的教导下抛弃他所执着的冒险。然而那些冒险仍在继续，只不过变成了他们两个的秘密。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">有一年圣诞，人都走光了，城堡里空荡荡，纽特·斯卡曼德独自坐在阁楼上，灰蒙蒙的阳光透过玻璃窗照在他的脸上，楼梯上响起脚步声，很轻，小心翼翼，他没有回头，已经知道是谁。受伤的渡鸦雏鸟在他的照料下一日日恢复健康。它在他的掌心有力地蹦跳着，他快要捧不住它。与此同时，他的心脏也剧烈跳动起来，因为邓布利多来到了他的身后。对方跪了下来，他裸露的脖颈能感觉到另一个人温热的鼻息。他的心跳得那样快，小鸟被他弄疼了在手心里不住地挣扎，那感觉活像把自己的心脏抓在了手里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他垂下睫毛，不敢回头。小鸟看见陌生人，警醒地吱吱叫着。他好言安抚，随后把小渡鸦放回巢穴里，微微侧眸，发觉邓布利多一直凝视着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他看过他千千万万次，但这个注视里有什么不一样的东西。一种令他胆战心惊，无法理解的烈度。于是他大着胆子，牵起邓布利多的手将它贴在自己的脸颊上，像一只虚弱的、被驯服了的动物。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">那只手，带着惊心动魄的热度，一下一下抚摸着他的脸，不知为何却令纽特产生想要流泪的冲动。他闭了闭眼，阳光把眼前的一切照得白亮而无所遁藏，邓布利多扫开他身边的笔记本和玻璃瓶，他便整个人落进了他的阴影，纽特抬起头，在邓布利多的唇角轻轻落下一吻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">是谁先开启这秘密的游戏？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">空旷的教室里，最后一个学生道谢离开，纽特磨磨蹭蹭从座位上起身，邓布利多在整理教案，看也不看他一眼。他困惑又委屈，对邓布利多的故作冷漠十分不满，三步并作两步冲到对方面前，邓布利多抬眼，还有什么事吗，小斯卡曼德先生？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他咬着嘴唇，余光扫向半开的教室门。邓布利多会心，抬了抬下巴门便轻轻合拢了。纽特说，先生，我有话想和你说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">邓布利多低下头来，纽特飞快地在他脸颊上吻了一下，红着脸跌跌撞撞地冲出门外，全然不顾羽毛笔、作业纸散落一地。邓布利多无奈地笑着，捡起地上的物品，等到明天，他飞回他身边，重复着一场周旋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">那些青春的时光，好到无论如何度过都像一种浪掷。那些日子他被偏袒、被宠爱、被邓布利多肆无忌惮地保护着。爱情袭来，仿佛疾病缠身。时隔多年，他还留着自己少年时写的、从没有机会寄出的信件，厚厚的上锁的日记本，见到邓布利多的日子，和他说过的话是深蓝色，其余都是浅蓝色，层层叠叠，漾开一片深蓝浅蓝的海洋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">纽特离开霍格沃茨，头一年，他们没有任何联系，虽然肄业后他疯狂想见他，却也没有理由拜访，更不想令他因自己蒙羞。有一天晚上，那时他成年了，买了礼物幻影移形到霍格沃茨边缘，穿过禁林里他发现的小径，来到格兰芬多的塔楼。胖夫人问他，孩子，你想找谁？他一下子清醒了，摇摇头，只是回来看看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他也做很多梦，发生过的、没发生过的，有时这令他整夜哭泣。后来他一心扑到别的事情上，没有功夫来想他，戒断的症状却渐渐减轻了。往后数年，那种深夜跑去格兰芬多塔楼的冲动，很久没有在他身上复发过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他在邓布利多身边感到安全。他在蒂娜身边感到平静。他说不清哪种感觉更好，但他喜欢蒂娜在他身边，她可以懂得他，能够接受，也能够给予。她不像邓布利多一味地将自己觉得好的爱留给他，而不给他真正想要的，也不像莉塔，毫无愧疚地接受了，却犹犹豫豫，难以对他吐露真心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">从巴黎回来后不久，他再次踏上去巴西的冒险。在热带雨林、藤蔓缠身的河流之间，他说，和我结婚吧，蒂娜。那时他已很久没有见过邓布利多，距离对方用沉默来拒绝他的表白，也已数年之久。他做了一个冲动的决定，很快他就为此感到后悔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">假如要审视纽特和邓布利多之间的联系，几乎可以算作是一张伤口清单。不是他受伤，就是对方受伤，彼此的愈疗师。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">一个下着薄雪的傍晚，邓布利多一瘸一拐地出现在猪头酒吧门口。他看上去很狼狈，像是被二十个巨人暴揍了一通，很难想象会有任何人在一身狼狈时仍表现得如此优雅。纽特·斯卡曼德拦住了正要把邓布利多轰出去的阿不福思，也许他们事先约好在这里见面，也许没有，总之邓布利多的存在就能让阿不福思火冒三丈。没有人比他更为尖刻地嘲讽了一番邓布利多一身的伤，纽特沉默地打开木匣，装着各色粉末和药油的玻璃瓶在脏兮兮的酒桌上四散开来，火光下玻璃闪烁着神秘而温暖的光，就像昔日学生眼底不明所以的情绪。他一句话也没有说，什么问题也不问，只是帮邓布利多清洗伤口，在流血不止的裂痕上洒满药粉，抹上药油。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">这画面在邓布利多眼里逐渐模糊成一幅黯淡的宗教画，神圣悲悯，施洗者约翰。他的膝盖伤得很严重，血肉模糊，纵使纽特使出浑身解数，还是留下了一块疤痕，样子像是一幅完整的伦敦地铁图。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他喜欢这个伤疤，并不把它当做一种勋章，单纯地喜欢它呈现出来的荒诞的图形，就像他从来没有试图修复被阿不福思打断的鼻梁。生命中需要铭记的片段。也许他只是看到这个伤疤时，会想起纽特在火光下温柔的神情和灵活的手，在想象中为自己涂抹油膏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">最后，他们温和地交谈。阿不福思不情不愿地端上两杯黄油啤酒，嘴里骂骂咧咧。他们的谈话声逐渐远去，阿不福思听见邓布利多宽慰又笃定地说，没有关系，巨人们需要一点时间考虑双方给出的条件。但是，不管别人怎么说，我向你保证，鲁伯特·海格会来霍格沃茨上学。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">那是在纽特订婚之后，他们第一次见面。很快，他们在伦敦见了第二次，第三次，欧洲趋于紧张的局势和格林德沃扩张的地下活动将邓布利多推向纽特，他需要他的帮助，而他正试图从他的控制中逃脱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">“有一年，”邓布利多在他自己的记忆里显得透明，格林德沃派遣手下去西藏寻找某样东西。据说在世界的尽头，隐藏着巨大的宇宙能量，雅利安的传说中“地球轴心”拥有控制时间倒转的神秘魔法。我希望纽特能查明他们在寻找的那样神秘事物，圣杯、圣剑或是确保他们没有找到，当然，对外界而言1938年斯卡曼德是在西藏研究雪人。是的，他为我做事，从一开始就是。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">“他出发不久之后我就跟去了，这是头一次。因为尼克·勒梅在他的水晶球里看见了一些征兆。我找到他的时候，他正在药王山的溪边观看藏民制作一只老鹰的标本。他操着一口不太熟练的当地话磕磕盼盼地交谈，问了些除水、防腐的要诀。随后我们造访了布达拉宫，喇嘛告诉我们几天前有一群和我们长得很像的外国人也来过这里。当时西藏是个封闭的世外王国，欧洲面孔十分罕见，我们不久后就和他们正面撞上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">黑巫师毫不留情。他们的攻击摆明了就是要致我们于死地。我们边打边退，退到一个叫做沙姆巴拉的洞穴边，纽特直觉认为我们不该进去——但圣徒很兴奋，他们甚至抛下了我们，在一个咒语引发了雪崩后一队人闯进了洞穴，就再也没有出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">雪崩裹挟着碎石和冷风直直灌入衣领。我和纽特被那股洪流卷着往山下冲。我还没来得及给我们施加保护的咒语，就磕在一块岩石上失去意识。醒来时我们没有被埋在雪地里，而是奇迹般被冲到了山脚下。浅滩覆满白雪，结冰的河流却已经开始松动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">纽特伤得很重，我估计我也好不到哪去。更糟糕的是，我的魔杖不见了。我勉强用咒语使我们暖和一点，但没有持续多久，夜幕降临了。期间他醒来过一会儿，想要找水喝。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">纽特迷迷糊糊地摸索自己的魔杖，牵扯到腹部的伤口。血流个不停。温热的血浸透了邓布利多的长袍和衬衫。他单手抱着纽特，在一块巨石的背后，试图用身体挡去刮来的雪片和冷风。纽特说，和我讲讲话吧，我不想再睡过去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">邓布利多收紧了双臂，好。他说了些河流与山脉的往事。风雪渐弱，后半夜转停，露出敞开的星空。纽特微微睁大了双眼，邓布利多顺着他的视线望去，一时间竟也被那壮美的景色攫住呼吸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">繁星如沸。天空像一个巨大的穹顶将他们四下笼罩。银河泛着乳白色的光芒，仿佛一条闪着钻石般光彩的绸带从天空中蜿蜒而过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">驳杂的呼吸声中，纽特轻声说，我还没有问过，你为什么会在这里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">邓布利多没有答话。他的目光投向远方，与山峦和天际连成一片的星空。他说，星星真美，纽特。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">而对方已经在他的手臂里睡着了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他始终没有允许自己表露真正的心意，也许邓布利多有更多的考量，又或许年少的错误始终是横在他们之间的一道裂痕，他无法原谅自己、无法怜悯自己，也自然无法爱上别人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">然而，格林德沃战败后，我见过他一次，是作为记者去采访。在我提到这件事的时候，他不屑地冷笑，邓布利多，爱？也许有朝一日连我也学会爱这个字，他却始终无法窥探爱的真面目。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他让那个小男孩多么痛苦啊。他嘲讽道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">爱情，你追我赶的游戏，对纽特来说显得多么残忍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">邓布利多重视大脑超过心灵，即使他一生在鼓吹爱的魔力，但他从未真正践行。他的灵魂本质令他无法过久地在爱情上停留。那是对某一个人的怜爱，是小爱，他的世界更加宽广，他爱更多的人，痛苦的人。一个人不受苦便不能成圣，爱是他受苦的形式。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">三十年代末期的时候，不知出于何因，格林德沃公开了他和邓布利多之间曾经缔结的盟约。也许是为了让邓布利多就此身败名裂，也许是为了逼迫他加入自己的阵营，黑魔王以一种极其暧昧而又惋惜的口吻回忆了1899年夏日两人的情深意笃、肝胆相照，令无数人感叹唏嘘，小报记者疯了似的将霍格沃茨和邓布利多在伦敦的公寓堵得水泄不通。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">然而就在这件事发酵过后的没多久，邓布利多这么多年来（甚至在魔法部的压力下都没能让他主动出面澄清）头一次正面回答了这件事，他承认了格林德沃的言辞中一部分的真实性，并以一种淡然的态度一笑而过，谁年轻的时候没有被激情冲昏头脑过呢？他没有为自己辩解，而人们从他风度翩翩的姿态中读出这样一件实事：那就是邓布利多已经彻底放下了这段往事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">诚然，格林德沃还时不时跃入他的脑海，但那已经无法真正影响他了。就像一个昔日的鬼魂，他熟悉他，同时也轻视他。因为他不再能伤害他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">格林德沃像是被彻彻底底被羞辱了一番。在这之后，他公开结下诅咒，诅咒邓布利多的所有爱过的人都不得好死。但像一个绝妙的反讽笑话，格林德沃本人没有受到任何影响。这个诅咒是否是真的，也是谣言满天飞。但没有人知道这个诅咒降临到邓布利多和纽特的孩子身上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">是的，他们有过一个孩子，在那场模糊的、下着雨的秘密情事中，被人为抹去的记忆里，纽特的箱子里在下雨。邓布利多就在里面，他们在做爱，一股浓郁的玫瑰花露的气味几乎将误打误撞的目击者掀翻在地。纽特小声啜泣着，声音似哀似淫，苦苦求着，在他身上动作的那人温言安抚，可动作却如暴雨般猛烈，他尖叫着，哭喊着，任自己说什么邓布利多都不答应，只是吻他，吻像雨点一样落在他光裸的皮肤上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">我喝了酒。他说，纽特正要准备和蒂娜结婚。我不知道他已经改变了注意。我意识到这几乎是一种不耻的操纵，但我毫无办法，他对我来说非常重要，我甚至无法接受他成为别人的丈夫。那个从小我看着长大的孩子。别人的丈夫。我竟然会产生这样的想法……我喝醉了，那是肯定的。真正的原因是我不想再忍耐下去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他没有道歉，因为他心里并不想。他并不后悔。他爱纽特，毋庸置疑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他一向挣扎，邓布利多和邓布利多，囚笼与困兽，一生都在持续与内在自我的漫长鏖战。但他卸下枷锁，发现世间一切如此轻盈，柔软，温暖，纽特·斯卡曼德的世界竟是如此美妙。苦行僧一样的生活中断了，他真正地爱了一刻钟，一秒钟。就好像阿不思·邓布利多一辈子只活过那么短暂的一瞬间，然后他就又投入到旷日持久的战争之中了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">发生在他们两个人之间的事几乎没有任何外人知晓，一直以来是秘密的、热烈而无法表明。一些人觉察出邓布利多和纽特之间笃定的友谊。其他的人根本不知道纽特·斯卡曼德爱慕自己的老师。就连和邓布利多交情匪浅的米勒娃·麦格也对他们之间所发生的一切一无所知。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">那之后，纽特怀了邓布利多的孩子，但因为格林德沃的诅咒，这个孩子一出生就不被祝福。他在五岁的时候就去世了，解咒员对孩子身上的诅咒都束手无策。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">邓布利多得之这个消息时还不知道孩子已经去世。他第一次手无足措，暴雨将他淋得湿透，他站在纽特的公寓门前，忒休斯推门而出，粗暴地撞开他。纽特看见他时愣了一下，错开身子让他进屋，邓布利多站在暴雨中，过了好半天才找回自己的声音。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他无法平稳地提起这件事，就像他始终不肯进屋躲雨。自我惩罚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">叫……什么名字？他问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">纽特垂下眼睫，忽闪忽闪地，他忽然很害怕看见他流泪，就像纽特十五岁的那个冬天，他的手掌刚碰到他的脸颊，泪水便从他棕色的眼瞳里淌落。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">玛丽。他说，罗斯玛丽。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他曾经想过，假如他和纽特有孩子，孩子一定是红头发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">玛丽，罗斯玛丽，这个柔软的孩子有一头美丽的红色头发，眼睛像纽特，柔软、温顺，闪着狡黠的光。他们坐在火炉边，沉默着，纽特盯着炉火一言不发，他也不知道究竟该说些什么。他想起安娜，他可怜的妹妹，忏悔没能使他减轻分毫痛苦，从今往后他将背负更深重的罪责，他知道那都是他的错，爱是他与生俱来的原罪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他始终没有把为什么问出口，因为纽特在长久的沉默后说，抱歉。我应该早点告诉你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他好像吃了哑巴亏，从来没有这么憋屈过。他也可以为他提供帮助，给予庇护，在很多人眼里邓布利多是无所不能的，就像他在学校里为他做的那样——纽特摇了摇头，我以为你不会想知道。孩子……对你来说更多的是负担。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他再也无法忍耐，刚想要说些什么，纽特已经走回房间里，悄悄把门带上了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">后来他写信主动提起过这件事，纽特再也没有回信。直到纽特正面遭逢格林德沃的那一天，跨越大西洋的回信才从一只年老力衰的猫头鹰传到他的手上。他说，我从来没有怪过您。我可以从此再也不说这句话，但也可以再说千千万万遍，我爱您。你永远的，纽特。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他叠起信纸，吻了又吻。手边是印刷着噩耗的晨报。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">那真是一个很长的故事。直到列车快要到站，我才从那光怪陆离、跌宕起伏的一生中抽身。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">我大致记得他们的冒险和秘密情事，虽然邓布利多反复提及他对“爱”这一概念的陌生，和对“是否爱过”这一命题无法做出回答，但我盯着他的脸看了很久，确信他提到小斯卡曼德先生时，眼睛里焕发出的那种光彩，是数十个青年恋爱时才会出现的动人神采。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">后来我反复回想着那一幕，始终找不到一个确切的词语来描述那微妙的神情变化，直到在我自己的婚礼上，我父亲笑我被我那美丽的妻子迷得神魂颠倒，我恍然意识到，邓布利多实在是个残忍的人。他不仅骗过了纽特，还骗过了他自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">然而，爱的真面目究竟是什么样子，没人能给出一个确切的答案，在更高的力量和安排面前，即使是如众人之神一样的领袖，也得低下高傲的头颅，倾听圣吟如何讲述一个爱字。他们并不耽溺于情爱，像战友一样隔着遥远的距离，却往同一个方向艰难地行走。为了同一个目标，同一个世界，同一个梦想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">开春时，我在纽特的墓前发现一束玫瑰，鲜红似血，如此肆意地嘲笑着死亡。许多人来悼念他，唯一每年定时来拜访的，是葬礼上那个红发男人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">他的墓碑上刻画着一条长长的、望不见尽头的路。有人说那条路象征着理想和漂泊，是他周游世界、动荡一生的写照，他一生都在自己开辟出来的这条路上走着，道路崎岖，而他步伐所过之处，一切竟变得坦平。在他之后，无数年轻的孩子追随者他的背影，一年又一年，从他栩栩如生的书本里探索这个广阔的世界，他们跟在已经成了霍格沃茨校长的邓布利多身后前来探望这位出色的神奇动物学家，有的孩子忍不住问，假如斯卡曼德先生还活着，他还会继续他的冒险事业吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">会的，邓布利多答道，因为他有爱。因为他什么也不怕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7435712">
  <span class="ql-author-7435712">END</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>